victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Crazy Ponnie
Crazy Ponnie is the upcoming 13th episode in Season 3 of Victorious. It is scheduled to air on June 9, 2012. Plot Tori is befriended by Ponnie, a new student. However, Ponnie keeps on disappearing around everyone else, making the Hollywood Arts students think that Tori is losing her mind. Subplot Something will happen with Cat and Jade persumably. This is likely a Cade subplot. Cat will be bald and Jade will have no eyebrows. Trivia *This is the mysterious Jennette McCurdy episode that was once thought to be Driving Tori Crazy. *Jennette McCurdy guest stars as Ponnie. *This episode was filmed the week of Martin Luther King Jr. Day. *Jennette stated before that her character is different and something new from what she does. *This is the second episode title to include the word Crazy in it, the first being Driving Tori Crazy. *Instead of Tori's locker saying "Make It Shine," it says "Make It Die." *The episode was promoted as a part of Just Jennette Night marathon on Nickelodeon, which also featured a new episode of iCarly, and a new one-hour episode of Bucket and Skinner. *This episode will air the same night the Victorious cast will be performing at Universal Citywalk in Orlando, Florida which is June 9th. *Ponnie will chase Tori everywhere, and try to ruin her life she will also use several disguises. *Ponnie may resemble Nora Dershlitt, an antagonist from iCarly. *As seen in the behind the scenes promo video, this episode will likely mark the second appearance of the Hollywood Arts girls bathroom, after April Fools Blank. *That picture of Victoria arresting Avan is possibly in this episode. *This will be the fourth time Jennette and Victoria work together. Once on Zoey 101, and ''twice on ''iCarly: ''the episodes ''iParty with Victorious ''and ''iFight Shelby Marx, ''and now. *This will be the third time Daniella and Jennette work together. Twice on ''iCarly: iPyscho and iParty with Victorious, ''and now. *This will be the third time Leon and Jennette work together. Twice on ''iCarly: iCarly Saves TV and iParty with Victorious, and now. *Second time cast of Victorious ''works with Jennette. Once on ''iCarly: iParty with Victorious, and now. *This is the eighth time Jennette has appeared on a Nickelodoen show/movie. Zoey 101, The Last Day of Summer, iCarly, True Jackson, VP, Best Player, BrainSurge,'' and ''The Penguins of Madagascar. She also will appear on a new Bucket & Skinner. *Ponnie said that she was in the spring showcase with Tori. Quotes Ponnie: My name is Ponnie with the P. Ponnie! Tori: '''Oh, that's different. '''Ponnie:'' I know, I have a bad name! ''(starts crying) Ponnie: That's Ti Tori? Ponnie: ''' ''(to Tori) ''I belong at this school. I wanna make it shine. It's my time to be! '''Ponnie: '''Lick my loafers, Debby! '''Ponnie':'Do you wanna lunch here with me? 'Tori:'No... Gallery Video Gallery File:Victorious - Crazy Ponnie Promo|Promo File:Jennette Behind The Scenes|Behind the Scenes File:Crazy_Ponnie - Sneak Peek|Sneak Peek 313 013 313 313 Category:Episodes about Cade